1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental care products and more specifically to toothbrushes with specially designed handles and disposable bristled cartridges.
2. Description of Related Art
The need for effective and regular dental care to prevent tooth decay and/or periodontal disease is well recognized. It is also recognized that in order to be effective, a program of dental care should include a daily regimen of brushing. In order to be effective, the brushing must be carried out with an effective and proper toothbrush having bristles which are not excessively worn or frayed. In this connection, it has been found that the bristles of even a high quality toothbrush can become worn or frayed after several weeks of normal use and that therefore even a high quality toothbrush should be replaced after approximately one month's use. It has also been found that a toothbrush should be replaced whenever the user thereof has had any type of illness in order to avoid infecting the user's gums during subsequent brushing.
While the general concept of providing a toothbrush having a replaceable brush cartridge has been previously known, the previous attempts to construct toothbrushes of this type have generally been commercially unsuccessful for various practical reasons. Particularly, the previous inventions for toothbrushes with replaceable bristle cartridges have employed one of two designs. In one design the cartridges are frictionally attached to the toothbrush handle. With this design, the cartridge will either be insecurely attached, prone to becoming disconnected from the handle while in use; or the cartridge will be too securely attached, requiring a user to exert excessive force to attach or disconnect the cartridge. Some of the known frictional-attachment designs even require special tools for replacement of the cartridge. In the second typical design, the attached cartridge is secured to the toothbrush handle with one of various securing means to prevent inadvertent disconnection. However, these designs are complex and require excessive moving parts, such as compression springs, screws or pins. Moreover, some of these securing means are not disposed flush with the toothbrush handle and can cause trauma to oral tissues.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,845 issued June 1997 to Deckert discloses a toothbrush with self-contained dentifrice and having a disposable handle. The invention, directed primarily to the inclusion of dentifrice, discloses attaching the bristle cartridge to the handle either with an adhesive, or alternatively, by a pair of clips which frictionally receive the bristle cartridge. The invention does not disclose any locking means to ensure that the head does not become disconnected from the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,276 issued October 1980 to Ginsberg et al. discloses a toothbrush with a thermally deformable handle. The invention employs special pins which must be inserted into the bristle handle to release the securing hooks of the bristle cartridge. It also includes a handle made out of a deformable material which can be selectively angled or twisted by a user. Thus, this invention is more complicated than the instant invention and requires additional moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,349 issued January 1990 to Nitzsche discloses a toothbrush with replaceable bristle insert. The insert snaps into the groove of a deformable plastic toothbrush head. Repeated deformation of the head's groove ledges, required for replacement of the insert, may compromise the integrity of the ledges so that the insert is not held securely within the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,732 issued January 1990 to Shackelford discloses a toothbrush with a disposable bristle cartridge. The bristle cartridge frictionally slides onto the handle, but contains no means for locking the cartridge into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,166 issued July 1993 to Gomez discloses a removable head toothbrush in which the head is pivotally connected to the handle. This complicated design includes compression springs and pins and does not lend itself to proper brushing technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,716 issued September 1993 to Bock discloses an ultrasonic toothbrush with a removable brush-head. Removal of the brush head is difficult as it requires that the user either apply significant axial pulling force, or alternatively use a wedge shaped tool to pry the head off of the handle. Replacement of the cartridge of the present invention does not require excessive force or special tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,276 issued April 1996 to Lee discloses a toothbrush with a replaceable bristle cartridge. The invention employs a special releasing pin and spring in the bristle handle which must be depressed to release the locking tooth of the bristle cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,152 issued October 1996 to Jeannet et al. discloses a toothbrush with a removable bristle cartridge. The bristle cartridge is replaced by screwing it onto a spring-loaded pre-stressed pin secured within the handle. Thus, these inventions are more complicated than the instant invention and require additional moving parts.
European Pat. No. 0 083 787 issued July 1983 to Lang et al. (Zahnburste mit einem auswechselbaren Burstenkopf) discloses a toothbrush with a detachable bristle head. The bristle head retaining means comprises a metal tongue extending from the handle. The metal tongue has a hole passing therethrough which receives a detent disposed on the surface of the inner chamber of the bristle head for frictional connection therewith. The invention does not disclose the inclusion of a locking means to ensure that the portions do not become separated.
P.C.T. Pat. App. No. WO 93/07778 issued April 1993 to Hodosh et al. discloses a toothbrush with a replaceable tip portion. The cartridge head retaining means comprises detent means which releasably retain the projection of either the head or handle portion of the toothbrush in engagement in the cavity of the other portion. The frictional retaining means of the invention does not disclose the inclusion of a locking means to ensure that the portions do not become separated.
U.K. Pat. App. No. 2 272 631 issued May 1994 to Woo discloses a toothbrush comprising a removable head, a handle and a washer. The removable head is attached to the handle in one of two methods. One method entails screwing the head onto the handle until a pair of pointers disposed on the two parts are aligned. No means are disclosed to prevent the head from rotating out of alignment during brushing. In an alternate push-fit embodiment, the handle recess includes a notch ridge which frictionally engages the head protrusion. The invention does not disclose the inclusion of a locking means to ensure that the portion do not become separated.
Moreover, none of these inventions include a handle having specially spaced thumb and finger depressions which promote proper brushing technique. Thus, a need exists for a simply designed toothbrush having a removable bristle cartridge which securely locks in place for use and further having a handle designed to promote proper brushing technique. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.